


I Am Most Faithless When I Am Most True

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing wrong with being forward with a stranger who was, in fact, not one. Just thinking that, and thinking that there was a small possibility and that the other man truly <i>was</i> a stranger, made Draco shiver in anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Most Faithless When I Am Most True

Polyjuice was responsible for more dirty sex games than it was ever responsible for spying techniques, at least in Draco Malfoy's opinion.

Gryffindors were so bloody innocent. It was a sad testament to their lives that they probably never once considered any of the many blissful applications of proper Potions work. Getting to fuck a complete stranger was something that Draco found unbearably alluring -- being able to do it with a trusted partner at the same time was the wonder of potions.

Idly, he lifted his glass and watched the soft cling of the wine against the edges of it before taking a sip. Sometimes, even Muggles got things right. It was delicious, and he closed his eyes for just a moment to enjoy the taste. Opening them, he was somewhat surprised to see a tall man beside him with dark, spiky hair who was quite ridiculously enticing.

It amazed him that Severus seemed to believe he held no attractions; Draco certainly believed otherwise, but if this was his idea of attractive, well. He absolutely was not going to argue against it. "Hello."

"Hi." The man grinned at him as he settled down into a seat beside Draco. "That wine must be good."

His voice was a little nasal, and the accent was a perfectly nondescript sort of middle-American. Severus had the best ideas sometimes. "Delicious, in fact. Are you partial to wine?"

"I know what to do with a good glass of wine, if that's what you're asking." He nodded to Draco. "I'd ask if you're local, but your accent..."

"Just stopping by. Visiting, if you will, an old family friend." Silvery gaze glanced down, taking in broad shoulders, slim hips, slightly disproportionately short legs. "But I needed a little... what is it that they call it? Ah. Yes. Me-time."

Nice build, long torso. The height had to come from something. "Yeah, I know that feeling. Sometimes it's good to get out and just... have a few hours to yourself." Not minutes, but hours.

Mmmm. Delicious.

"Perhaps you might be interested in company?" There was nothing wrong with being forward with a stranger who was, in fact, not one. Just thinking that, and thinking that there was a small possibility and that the other man truly _was_ a stranger, made Draco shiver in anticipation.

The edges of his mouth twitched up at the corners, and he nodded. "A drink first. The waiter will be around soon."

Teasing bastard.

Draco gazed at him through pale lashes, head tilted. "Well, if you like. I'm sure a drink wouldn't hurt." Never mind that he was impatient. Wanton, likely, a dozen other exquisitely dirty names for slut that Severus loved to call him in bed.

Never slut, no, but this sort of implied it as an activity, didn't it? As something Draco would do, given the opportunity, that of course he'd sleep with some random man he didn't know. And. He would, which made it all good. "Just one, in case that is a good year for wine."

He couldn't help chuckling. "If it would make things go more quickly, I would swear it not to be... or simply give you mine."

"Are you staying that close?" He tilted his head, and seemed to be interested in taking Draco up on that offer. Not playing too hard to get, but why did he need to? He was quite literally a sure thing.

"Just a few blocks away. Everyone else has gone out of town for the weekend to the oceanside, but as you can see...." Draco raised both pale arms eloquently in a shrug. "I am not well suited to the sun."

"No, you're not. I have a buddy who doesn't tan either. He's kind of hysterical about the sunburns." Hysterical, as if Draco were ever hysterical. "That sounds good, though."

The vague temptation of denying any sort of hysteria was there, but that wasn't the point at all. No, the point was that they didn't know one another, and he couldn't help allowing his mouth to twist into a dirty smile. "Should we at least introduce ourselves...?" Though it was better for him if they didn't.

"Might be better if we don't." The man with the wild short black hair smiled again. "No strings attached, right?"

Draco pushed his wine glass towards him gently and shook his head. "I have an inordinate aversion towards strings."

The man reached out, took a sip off of Draco's wine glass, and nodded. "Then I think we're in agreement. Shall we go?"

Excitement buzzed in him as he rose, dropping a random Muggle bill to the table. "I walked. Perhaps you're driving?" Merlin alone knew what Severus must have done to set it up. Such a delicious, dirty, safe little fantasy!

"Drove. It's a rental but... What do you do?" He set the glass down, and stood up with Draco. "It's a sports car, though. Even if I can't really open it up on the streets around here."

"Perfect." It was remarkable, the way Severus was going all out. Just thinking about it made Draco feel warm somewhere in his chest. He wiped a hand over spotless black pants and headed for the door just ahead of... Well.

His 'stranger'.

Once they were on the street, the man led the way towards a very well kept looking red Muggle car, the sort they always seemed so proud of. It was stereotypical enough of Muggles to make Draco smirk as the man held the passenger side door open for him. He slid inside and breathed in deeply, the familiar scent of leather and distinctly unfamiliar smells of plastic and cleaning solutions mingling pleasantly. "Oh, lovely," he purred to himself as his 'stranger' walked around the bonnet before climbing behind the wheel. "Take a left. It's six blocks down, a new street."

"Every time I come to this city, there's five or ten new streets." He was following directions well, though. Driving Muggle vehicles seemed so very over complicated to Draco, and Severus had blended in with them seamlessly. He had never understood how he managed it, but it was entertaining, at the very least, and extraordinarily helpful as well.

"Oh, I can hardly find anything. All of the streets seemed to be named some form of fruit, from what I can tell." Draco watched as the car slid through the dark, streetlights providing the occasional bright splotch along the way. "Here, turn at the next street."

"Got it. Yeah, I've noticed that. I've gotten lost about ten times just getting here from the airport." Airports, god. Draco didn't even want to consider that absurdity, because cars were already absurd enough. Muggles certainly made do with their circumstances, but airplanes were too much.

He glossed over any reply to that and said, "Second house, on the left." The light was on outside as well as a few lights inside. If he hadn't known better, he'd have thought he saw Severus's silhouette against the dining room drapes.

That was just absurd, his eyes playing tricks on him while the man pulled smoothly into the driveway and turned the car off. "Nice place."

"Very. The neighbors are..." Completely psychotic, in some cases, Draco was certain. He suspected that Mr. Angeles was a serial killer in hiding. "...incredibly charming."

"Somehow I don't think that's what you wanted to say," the man laughed, grinning sideways at him while they started up the walk to the stairs at the front door.

"Somehow, I think you are correct," Draco agreed. He tugged a keychain from his pocket and paused to unlock the door. It was a strange sort of custom, much less charming than one's door knowing one and opening automatically. "So." He turned. "I'm sure you'd love to see my...." Wait. They were pretending to be Muggles. Offering his potions lab wasn't the thing. "...well. Whatever you'd like to see, actually, I'm sure we can find it."

"Etchings?" The man's eyebrows waggled at him. "If you want to, sure, but I'd rather just..." He moved in close to kiss Draco, backing him up against the foyer wall. That was nice, more forceful than Severus normally was, and he moaned into the kiss, shivering with the pleasure of it.

Delicious.

Forceful and different, appealing in its own way. He held him there, kissed him hard, and leaned in to grind his crotch against Draco's. God, that was good, and he groaned, slipping his arms around those broad shoulders and using Seeker's balance to draw himself up harder against him. He might not spend time on a broom that much anymore, but some skills were thankfully natural.

Extremely useful when things got so very different from what he was used to getting with Severus. He liked it, though, this new roughness, hands cupping his ass tightly and hitching him in closer. "Fuck, yes."

Giving a breathless grin, he cocked his head to the side. "Shall we find a bed or is here in the hall good enough?"

"A bed's good, but I can do a lot with a little," the man enthused, taking a step down the hall, just one, with Draco half wrapped around him. Merlin, that was awesome, too.

Reaching between them, Draco managed to get a hand wriggled between that flat belly and the waistband of his pants, earning himself a delicious sound. "Clearly you have more than a little to work with," he offered breathlessly.

"Hah, there's that, too. Bedroom?" Asking for directions, that was thrilling. Having to tell some nameless hot man where his bedroom was, where to fuck him.

"Third room on the right." His bed and Severus's, where they'd loved one another desperately only two nights before. It made him even harder, and he leaned down to suck a bruise on that slim throat.

The man groaned, deep, low in his chest while he felt fingers clench and squeeze his ass tightly. "Hope I don't drop you."

Draco couldn't help laughing. "No need to worry. I'd only bounce, you know." Probably true, all things considered. He was pretty sure, anyway.

He was still surprised to be carried like that up the stairs, the guy moving fast and steady up them with a sense of glee. "You're light like a bird, so I'd believe that."

Magic was a truly wonderful thing sometimes. The fact that he was significantly heavier than this man believed him to be was proof of that. "Mmmm, all the better to seduce you into my bed if you don't have to expend as much energy carrying me."

Another easy laugh, and by then they were in the hallway and he could imaging the man counting doors before opening the third one with a nudge of his shoulder. "If the bed's as nice as the rest of the place...

"Oh, the bed is better." Much better, in fact, huge, and he saw the way that face lit up gorgeously when he saw it. Severus held many attractions for Draco -- his sarcasm, the respect Draco had for him, his cock, just to name a few -- but he was in no way this incredibly gorgeous on a daily basis. "Fuck me until I forget my name... not that you know it."

"That means I have to work extra hard to make sure you forget it." He settled Draco on it on his back, and straightened up, stretching his arms over his head.

Merlin, but he looked good. "I'm waiting," Draco purred, lifting his arms and crossing them behind his head with a smirk.

The man started to unbutton his shirt. "I almost feel like I need music. Maybe a stripper pole. How's that shirt button up?" He leaned in under the guise of helping to get Draco naked while undressing himself, but Draco saw the coming kiss for what it was and parted his lips.

It was different, unlike the familiar kisses he knew. That was very impressive. The fact that fingers found their way into his shirt to his nipple was quite nice, too, and he moaned, his own hands going to work off the other man's clothing. A stranger, in his bed, in their bed, and sweet Morganna, it made him hard.

A complete stranger was going to fuck him silly, and Severus had no part in it. Sort of. "Oh yeah. Jesus, you're hot." The man started to pull down his trousers, moving not too fast but fast enough. Mmmm, that was lovely, being naked in their bed, on their dark green sheets and being praised by such a pretty man.

"And a bit slutty, too," Draco offered, a teasing sort of murmur as he leaned back on his elbows, knees parted, and looked up.

"I've long held that being a man slut isn't such a bad thing." Coming from a man who was staring at him like he was covered in chocolate, that was high praise.

Particularly considering how remarkably attractive he was. "In which case, why don't you finish stripping and get back down here so that I can prove it for a fact?"

"My pleasure." He started to unbutton his pants, and god he looked hung, just from the tight outline of it.

And then he heard a throat clearing by the door. It sent chills down his spine, and a bizarre sort of thrill because... there really _was_ a stranger in their bed, and Draco couldn't help the particularly nasty grin that snuck over his face.

The guy froze, turning slowly to look over his shoulder at Severus, who was standing there casually, arms crossed. "Hello."

"Sev." Draco was practically purring now. So pleasurable, to have found this anonymous creature and brought him home, and there was Severus, looming. Delicious. "Look what I found."

"I see." He was almost smiling a real easy smile, and stepped into the room. "Do you mind if I watch?"

"I, uh..." It had caught the man off guard, and he was looking at Severus like he expected him to kill him right then and there.

Luckily for him, neither of them would be very happy about corpses in their bedroom. "Do the honors?" Draco murmured, shifting to slide a hand up the stranger's chest.

He looked worse around the eyes in the moments before Severus whispered, "Obliviate!"


End file.
